I Know You Will
by Miss Phyllis Baxter
Summary: My offering for the 2014 Cobert Holiday Fanfic Exchange. My word was curtain. Also, so sorry that it's late. Takes place around Christmas in 1924. Title is stolen from Lana Del Rey's Young and Beautiful. Also, since I started this before I saw the Christmas Special, there is no mention of Robert's ulcer. I don't think there's any spoilers. My word was curtain.


**I Know You Will**

**By: **Miss Phyllis Baxter (knockedoveralamp)

**Ship: **Robert x Cora

**Word Count: **3506

**Summary: **My offering for the 2014 Cobert Holiday Fanfic Exchange. My word was curtain. Also, so sorry that it's late. Takes place around Christmas in 1924. Title is stolen from Lana Del Rey's _Young and Beautiful_. Also, since I started this before I saw the Christmas Special, there is no mention of Robert's ulcer.

**Author's Note: **Dedicated to the entire Cobert ship. Happy Holidays, my lovelies. You're so wonderful and supportive and I just love being a part of this ship.

Robert smiled down at his wife who was laying in his arms. The two of them had just made love on their favourite settee in the library and after its collapse, the two of them had fallen and stayed on the floor. To him, it felt like it had been so long since the two of them had broken a piece of furniture together, and he resolved that in 1925, the two of them would be trying to do so much more often. He kissed her head softly before sitting up and looking outside. He smiled like a schoolboy at the first snowfall of the year. "Cora," he exclaimed. "Cora darling, it's snowing. Our terrific fun made it snow."

Cora looked up at him with a mix of emotion in her face. Happiness due to the snow, shock because he could see the snow, and lust because she always wanted to be with him when he was this happy. She sat up to and moved so that she could see out the windows. She reached for her chemise and pulled it on before standing and handing Robert his own undergarments. She walked slowly towards the window, her old worries about whether or not the curtains were opened or closed long faded as she smiled broadly at how beautiful their estate was when there was snow falling upon it's grounds. "It's beautiful, my love," she said, taking Robert's hand and pulling him closer to the window after he put his undergarments on. "We should dress and take a short walk together if you'd like."

"If that is what would make you happy my darling, then we shall do it indeed," Robert replied, turning towards his wife and waiting for her to turn her head before kissing her soundly on the mouth. Cora grinned into his lips and deepened the kiss as both of their hands roamed. Once Cora felt Robert's hand's sliding her chemise up her body again, she broke the kiss. Robert pouted lightly at her, earning him a stern expression from his beautiful wife.

"Robert," she started, trying to keep a straight face. "If we start with that again, we won't get outside and I want to spend time with you in the snow, not just here in the library engaging in the most terrific fun." She gently pulled from him and led him back to where their clothes lay on the floor. The two of them helped each other dress, letting their hands roam slightly on occasion. Finally, Robert decided to speak up about their excursion.

"Is there anything else my beautiful wife would like other than a walk in the snow with me?" he asked, causing a slight blush to appear on her cheeks.

"Well, I might like to enjoy some hot cocoa with my husband when we return from our walk," she replied, putting her hands on his chest. "But you know what cocoa does to me."

"I know that it makes you really wild to have me," Robert said turning his head slightly. "But other than that, I only know that it warms you up."

"That was exactly what I am talking about Robert," Cora said. "It makes me really want you, and I don't know why. Maybe it's because when we're having cocoa together, you are really adorable and I love you. I really don't know why it happens."

"Well you don't see me complaining, do you Cora?" he asked, taking her hand and leading her out of the library where they almost walked into Carson.

"I do apologize, milord," Carson said in his usually dignified manner.

"It's quite alright Carson, but could you go downstairs and send Bates and Miss Baxter up? Her Ladyship and I are going to go on a walk. And if you could, please ask Mrs Patmore to prepare some cocoa for the two of us when we come back inside," Robert said, not letting go of Cora's hand. If his butler had a problem with him holding his wife's hand, he'd have left quite a long time ago.

"Of course milord. How long will you be out on your walk, just so that Mrs Patmore has an idea as to how long she has?" Carson asked.

"We shouldn't be longer than a half an hour. Thank you Carson," Robert said, smiling at his butler lightly and leading his wife to and up the stairs. Once they reached Robert's dressing room, he took her hand gently and kissed it, before entering his room. Cora remained rooted to where she was standing with a silly expression on her face for a moment before proceeding to their bedroom to wait for Baxter. Once inside their room, Cora walked to the window to see just how much snow had fallen. There was quite a bit which made her blush since it had not been snowing when she and Robert had begun their intimate acts inside the library. Her fear that one of the outside staff, or anyone really, might have walked by and seen the two of them together returned. Ever since she noticed that her body wasn't exactly what it once was, she was more and more nervous about people catching her in the act with her husband. It wasn't that she didn't feel beautiful anymore, no. Robert always did everything he could to remind her that she was beautiful. The only way he refused to show her was climbing onto the roof and shouting it to the world. It was simply because she looked and felt older and she had always been taught that older people in her position didn't do things like that with their husbands. She would never stop loving Robert though, so it was quite futile to think of that, but it still made her shy about her body. If women her age weren't supposed to make love with their husbands anymore, it must be because of the fact that their bodies weren't as nice as they once had been.

Cora was so caught up in her thoughts that she didn't hear Baxter coming in until her soft voice saying 'milady', shook her from her thoughts. "His Lordship and I are going on a walk and I just need to be dressed for outside." Baxter nodded lightly, sensing that her employer did not want to speak at that time, before going and getting gloves, a scarf, hat and coat for her ladyship. In under 10 minutes she was dressed for outside and she moved to sit on the settee at the end of the bed she shared with her husband. She thought for a few moments about just how she would ever deal with it when Robert decided that she wasn't beautiful anymore and fell out of love with her. Soon enough however, her husband walked through the door and her fears went away at the loving look he had painted on his face as he took in her sitting on their settee.

"Ready to go my love?" he asked softly, holding out his hand to her. Cora stood and took his hand, nodding slightly. He took in her expression and frowned slightly. "Is something the matter?"

"No darling, no. Of course nothing is wrong," she said, wiping her eyes lightly with the hand that was not holding onto her husband. "Let's go and enjoy the snow while it's still falling."

Robert slightly furrowed his brow and looked at his wife for a moment before sighing and nodding. He knew that she wouldn't tell him and it served him right. All that time he had spent ignoring her, why would she tell him what was going on when he finally decided to listen to her again. It wasn't fair to her, when he didn't always listen to what she had to say. She deserved better than him and he knew it, she deserved a man who would always tell her how beautiful she was and would always listen to her, not like how he treated her. He led her out the door and down the stairs. They left the house and Cora turned to press her lips to Robert's wholeheartedly. She smiled against his lips and let go of his hand before breaking the kiss and running off the path onto the snow covered grass.

Cora smiled as she turned back to face Robert, though the smile was mostly due to the snow. The snow always reminded her of when she was growing up in New York with the way the snow covered the ground. It had always made her happy and it brought back memories of her childhood. It made her feel young again, which was a welcome change to the way she felt these days. The only other time she felt the way she did now was when she and her husband were making love. It was slightly different, but it was the only times when she felt young again: making love and being out in the snow. She wanted to feel young, it reassured her of her husband's love for her, but no matter how hard she wished, it would never happen. He would stop loving her once he saw that she was no longer as beautiful as the woman he married.

As Robert looked at Cora smiling as the snow fell around her, she looked nothing but angelic in his eyes. She was an angel, his beautiful angel and he would do his best to make sure that she knew it too. He ran after her after a moment of looking at her smiling face. He picked her up and spun her around, almost surprised that he had the strength to do that anymore, though pleased when it elicited a loud squeal of surprise from his wife. It was a squeal of happiness and surprise, for Cora was feeling both emotions since her husband had scooped her up into his arms and spun her around. His arms around her made her feel young again. Everything he was doing was making her feel young and it was amazing. When he put her down, he pressed his lips to her's, holding her to him.

When he broke their kiss, he looked into her eyes and smiled broadly, his wife smiling with him. She reached up and touched his face, stroking his cheek with her thumb gently. He leaned into her touch and sighed gently. "I love you Cora," he said quietly. "I love you with all my heart, and I will always love you."

Cora laughed slightly and pulled back, backing away from him. Robert frowned at her as she bent down and picked up a handful of snow, making a ball out of it. Robert looked at her in disbelief when she threw it and it hit him square in the chest. Cora laughed and ran around, picking up more snow and throwing it at her husband. Eventually, Robert joined in as well and began throwing snowballs at his wife almost as quickly as she was throwing them at him.

Not too long after though, Cora slowed down and carefully moved towards her husband. Robert held up his hands to prove that he held no snow before she wrapped her arms around him tightly. "I want to go inside darling," she said quietly, wondering if the cocoa that had been been promised for when they went inside would keep her feeling young, or if her husband would keep her feeling so in his own special way. When she looked up at her husband, he nodded, wrapping his arms around the woman that he loved.

He did wonder briefly if she would explain to him what had been bothering her earlier whilst they enjoyed their cocoa in the library. He certainly wouldn't push her to tell him, it was her business after all, but he did want to know, in case there was something he could do to help. Because if there was one thing that Robert wanted was for his beautiful wife to be happy and to trust him with what was bothering her. He wanted to push her, so that he would never risk losing her to another man like Simon Bricker ever again. Someone that she felt comfortable telling about herself and her problems. He knew he was getting older and couldn't make her feel the way he used to be able to. He regretted that he was losing his touch with her, and he could only hope that his darling angel wouldn't notice that he was getting older and leave him. He knew that without her his life would mean nothing ever again. He moved his arms so that she could take his arm. Cora grinned brightly at her husband and allowed him to lead her to the door of their home.

"Is something bothering you Robert?" she asked after a moment of silence.

"I'll tell you inside dearest," he said, smiling down at his wife. Cora nodded lightly and allowed the two of them to continue walking into the house. The two of them were greeted by Carson when they entered, and he took their outer clothing with him for Bates and Baxter when he left to inform Mrs Patmore that the two of them were ready for their cocoa. Robert took his wife's hand again and led her into the library, settling her onto the settee before sitting beside her and putting his arm around her, holding her close to him. Cora nestled into her husband's embrace and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Now darling, would you possibly tell me what was bothering you outside?" she asked. "I haven't done anything wrong, have I?"

"No, my dearest you haven't done anything wrong," he replied. "And I will tell you when our cocoa has arrived." Cora nodded silently and relaxed once again into her husband's arms. She took his unoccupied hand and laced their fingers together, bringing his hand to her lips and kissing it gently. She sat holding his hand in both of her's, never wanting to let go and hoping that he would never want her to let go of him.

"I love you," she whispered, looking up into his eyes. "I have always loved you, I always will and nothing will ever change that. I do hope you know that." Robert squeezed her hand and opened his mouth to reply when the door opened and Carson entered with their cocoa. The two of them took their cocoa from the tray and thanked Carson before he left.

"And I love you Cora," Robert said quietly, leaning down to press a kiss to his wife's lips.

"Then tell me what was bothering you my love," she replied. "Please don't shut me out."

"I'm not trying to shut you out darling, I'd never do that again," he began. "All that's been bothering me is that you never told me what was bothering you before we went outside. I want to know so that you don't think that I don't want to listen to what's bothering you. I love you and I want you to tell me everything that's bothering you, no matter what it is. That is literally all that is bothering me."

Cora looked up at her husband with a hurt expression on her face. "I am so sorry Robert, I never meant to shut you out like that," she whispered softly, feeling tears forming in her eyes. "Oh, forgive me Robert. I've been so horrible to you."

"I will forgive you Cora, once you've told me what it was," he said to her, reaching up to brush the few tears that had fallen from his wife's beautiful eyes.

"I just feel that one day when you finally realize that I'm old now, you're going to stop loving me and I don't think I could ever bear for that day to come. I'm not as young and beautiful as I once was, in fact I've gotten quite old and I'm losing more and more of what beauty I have left every single day," she whispered. "And if you decide that I'm too old to make you happy anymore, and you run off to be with a younger woman, I might as well not even exist anymore. You're everything to me Robert, absolutely everything, and I can't bear to ever lose you."

Robert looked at her in disbelief. "What?" he finally managed to ask after a moment. "Cora, you are not losing your beauty. Every day you become more and more beautiful and I love you more and more. Cora, how could you ever think that you're losing your beauty? How do you look in the glass and not see what I see? You're the one I love and you will never be anything but beautiful in my eyes. In this ever changing world, you are the one constant that I can lean on. Without you, I would not be the man I am today, I would be nothing of the sort. I'd not have Downton anymore and I'd be one of those poor men that never embraced the change that needed to happen. Downton has survived because of Matthew and Tom, and I never would have accepted their plans if it had not been for you. You showed me that change can be the way to a thriving Downton, you've helped me more than you could ever know. I will never simply decide that I don't love you anymore, never decide that you're too old to make me happy and I will never see anything in a younger woman that could replace what you mean to me in any way. You won't lose me, I promise."

He kissed the top of her head softly, wondering if he should share his own worries that he was getting too old to make her happy. But with what she had said before he had his say, his fear had decreased. If she was serious in saying that he was everything to her, if he still was everything to her, then he'd never need to worry about any man taking her from him. A part of him already knew that Cora would never stop loving him and knew that she would never leave him either, but it did feel nice to hear her call him her everything. After a moment or so, Cora pulled back and took a long sip of her cocoa. "Robert, I think you ought to drink some, it's good. And you don't want it to get cold," she whispered softly, gesturing for him to have his. Robert smiled and raised his cup to his lips, drinking the cocoa slowly.

"It does taste good," he whispered to his wife softly. "But I know something that tastes better." He smirked at his own comment and continued drinking his cocoa. Cora blushed lightly and drank more of her cocoa, already forming an idea as to what tasted better than cocoa that would require the smirk he was wearing. She wouldn't fall for his tricks until after she finished her cocoa, but there was no use pretending that she hadn't heard him because she knew that he had seen her face redden when he had said the words. It took only a few minutes of drinking in silence until the two of them were finished their cocoa and Cora looked up at her husband when they had both set their cups on the table beside Robert.

"So darling," she started, bringing up the conversation that Robert had tried to start only a few moments earlier. "What does taste better than the cocoa we've just enjoyed?" She gave his a slightly seductive look when he finally did look down at her, but she became extremely confused when his answer was a simple, "I forget."

"You forget?" she asked with a small frown, pushing her body closer to his. She could have sworn that Robert meant that the two of them would be having some more terrific fun, and she was rarely wrong in picking up his signals regarding the act.

"Yes, I think I do forget," he replied, smiling at his wife. "Perhaps you could remind me of what tastes better than cocoa." Cora's frown quickly became a smile as she pulled her husband's lips to her's, forcing his mouth open with her probing tongue. Their lips met and they both smiled into the kiss which was becoming more and more passionate by the second. Robert pulled back and flipped the two of them on the settee, putting her underneath him. Cora giggled softly and reached up to touch her husband's face.

"Do you remember what tastes better than cocoa now?" she asked before he pressed his lips to her's again. His hands trailed down her body and began lifting her skirt, getting it to her waist before he stopped. He pulled away and nodded. "And?"

"You."

"Well show me how good I taste, my love."

"Always, my dearest."


End file.
